


Out of Balance Epilogue (sad ending version)

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Out of Balance 2 [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Parting of the Ways, reaction to major character death, sad ending epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The second possible epilogue to Out of Balance in this one Jean Grey did not survive.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Out of Balance 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847506





	Out of Balance Epilogue (sad ending version)

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> This was the second of two possible epilogues for Out of balanace this one having a sad ending and was meant to start two sad ending time lines though only one was written which is why this epilogue is only part out of Balance 2

Out of Balance  
Epilogue Two (Non Happy Ending)

“So your really taking off,” he asked the other man standing besides Jean’s grave. “You know Hank wants you to help run the school?” He could tell by the set of Scott’s shoulders that the other man heard him but wasn’t going to respond. “I guess I’ll go tell Hank that he’s on his own.”

“You could stay and help him run the school,” Scott said turning back to him. “You could do just as good a job as I could.” That was a bald faced lie and they both knew it. “But you can’t stay here any more than I can every where I look I see people and things that remind me of Jean and you’re the worst one.” Scott turned back to the grave. “What happened last night never should have happened without Jean.”

He should have know that was part of it their first and only time ever having sex without Jean being there. He had known then it was partly mourning Jean and partly saying goodbye on Scott’s part they just didn’t fit without Jean there. “I’ll see you around Cyclops are you going to Genosha with Chuck?”

“No, I’m going home to Alaska for a while and then I’ll decide what to do,” Scott said after a moment. “What about you where are you heading?” He thought he heard a hint of hesitation in Scott’s voice but he ignored it.

“I’ll go someplace wild and forget about being human for a while,” He said as honest as he could be. “Good luck Summers.” He said and turned away as he was walking off he heard Summers wishing him the same.

The End.


End file.
